


You are in trouble

by sparklyhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mingi has a ring kink, Mingi is a compulsive liar, Mingi is a cutie, Mingi is scared, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Yunho, Woosan implied, Yunho is a ghost, Yunho is undercover, Yunho is wild, yunho is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyhwa/pseuds/sparklyhwa
Summary: Mingi pretends to be a Medium in order to help his busy ghost whisperer friend San.Everything goes smoothly, until Yunho comes in.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you read, please keep in mind that my first language is NOT English and that mistakes are too be expected!  
> Anyway, thank you for choosing this story and enjoy your time here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what y'all here for, but the smut is going to start from part 3/4.  
> Enjoy the little plot I planned before!

When Mingi stopped in front of the building he was completely drenched.

He snorted loudly and closed the umbrella with a sharp blow of his wrist.

The thin metal wires of the structure threw a tantrum, refusing to close properly. Mingi angrily slammed it against the gray wall until it finally retreated, creaking quietly.

“Stupid thing" he muttered after taking a particularly deep breath. Mingi quickly ran his cold hands through his dark hair, now wet and incredibly messy, and made a disgusted face. Each curly strand felt unbelievably greasy.

“Stupid rain" he kept complaining, mindlessly looking for his best friend’s name among those written on the brass intercom taped next to the entrance door. He _obviously_ didn't find it. Mingi groaned for the umpteenth time and hung his head low.

That day already felt endless, but if he kept moaning about any misfortune coming his way, he would have had a very sore throat by the time he was going to go home. Plus, he had already agreed to help San run his store in his absence.

Looking up at the leaden sky, his gaze got caught between the metal bars installed on every window. That made an uncomfortable feeling squeeze his insides even tighter.

The building was clearly old, visibly unstable and it very much looked like a prison, which Mingi did not find exactly inviting. That place was the definition of spooky and it was so weird considering they were in _Daehakno_ , a known college town.

He suppressed a chill and wrapped himself tighter in his anorak, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his black jeans in the meantime.

San's contact was saved with a purple heart next to his name but, in a moment of childish anger, Mingi clicked on it and replaced it with the poop emoji. Quite satisfied with himself, he dialed the number and patiently waited for the monotonous sound of the empty line to break off.

Instead of coming out of the speaker, a shrilly voice resounded from above followed by a sudden clap of thunder. “What are you doing under the rain? Come on up already!”.

Mingi shuddered and slowly looked up, squinting his eyes against the few raindrops falling down the cantilever roof. San was leaning out of a small balcony, waving both his arms to catch his attention.

“You almost gave me an heart attack! Can’t you just answer the phone like normal people do?” Mingi grumbled as soon as he entered the other’s apartment, on the first floor.

San giggled quietly and placed the palm of his smaller hands on his broad shoulders, helping him get rid of his jacket. He uncomfortably stood still by the door, looking around the narrow and scarcely illuminated lobby. That was the second time visiting San’s new place, but Mingi didn’t remember the experience being that frightening

 _“That’s probably because Hongjoong was here as well”_ he reasoned, studying his surroundings with squinted eyes. “It’s so dark in here” was his only comment.

“You look terrified. Dude, relax! The light bulb went out and I haven’t gotten around to changing it yet” San explained, clapping his free hand on Mingi’s tense back once more. He had a black hanger in the other and his coat messily draped on it.

“I’m not scared, just really cold. My clothes are still damp as hell” he countered back, shrugging his shoulders to try and play it cool.

San smirked and simply nodded along, knowing damn well that Mingi was desperately trying to act brave. He then momentarily disappeared in a small walk-in wardrobe, were two other jackets were already hanging.

“Is Wooyoung here?” Mingi awkwardly asked, trying to divert the conversation from his painfully noticeable cowardice.

San nodded and smiled once again with that weird glint in his dark eyes -the one that always made all their friend’s blood boil in irritation- and signaled him to follow along, as he stepped into an even smaller living room.

It already looked cramped at a first glance, with cardboard boxes stacked in tall piles against the white walls and the wooden floor drowning in dozens of colored carpets, layered one on top of the other and piled up under a vintage-looking coffee table.

Mingi shivered slightly when his eyes met with a train of kitsch looking rainbow glass balls, consumed candles and traditional ceramic pots.

It looked like a witch’s living space, minus the typical cauldron and the multicolored potions scattered everywhere. The feeling was even stronger, enhanced by the strands of fairy lights hung in every corner casting a orange-y glow on everything.

Considering that San claimed to work in that exact room, Mingi felt positively weirded out and rather concerned. He slowly looked up at his friend, his expression a mixture of confusion and badly hidden fright.

What exactly was San’s job?

“By the look on your face, I guess it’s best I explain what tonight’s going to be all about. Right?”.

Mingi kept sparing furtive glances to his surroundings, his eyes weary and his hands stuffed in the big pocket of his blue sweater. The soaked cloth kept sticking to his sides, making it super uncomfortable to even just breathe, but he kept still and waiting.

He was now sat down next to San, that was quietly biting down on his lower lip, looking nervous for the first time that night.

Then, “I am a Medium” he openly said, cracking his knuckles once too many times for it to be ignored. Mingi squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly retreated into the couch cushion, trying to make sense of what his childhood best friend had just said.

“Medium as in a digital publisher? You work for that kind of company now? That’s unexpected, but still amazing!” he replied, trying his best to laugh it off.

That, of course, didn’t seem to work at all.

San was still as serious as ever, hands intertwined on his knees and a very somber look casted directly his way. “No. Medium as in, I can comunicate with the dead”.

Mingi gulped down the fake laugh he had tried to let out and used the pads of his fingers to rub the shock out of his tired and heavy eyes. At that point, it all felt like a prank.

“Okay” he quietly whispered, pressing his shoulders against the couch as if trying to be absorbed by the brown leather.

It wasn’t okay at all, but he couldn’t bring himself to let it show. His emotions were all tangled together in the pit of his stomach and extricating them felt like too taxing of a job for his drained mind.

Mingi looked San over a few times, trying to feel different about him. Wanting to believe his words, he had figured that the confession would have already had a kind of impact on the way he was going to perceive one of his closest friends from now on.

Maybe, he contemplated, he was going to feel scared looking at him. However, even after a few thorough rundowns, that didn’t happen at all.

Mingi knew San could be a tad bit scary when angry -never as aggressive as Hongjoong- and also intimidatingly confident -never frightening like Seonghwa- but he could never be terrifying. Not even to Mingi, the king of scaredy cats.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and hummed lowly, as if thinking out loud. “Since when, exactly?”. San smiled softly and diverted his gaze to the ceiling, keeping tab with his fingers until he lost count.

“All my life?” He giggled, suffocating the timid and airy sound by placing a fist directly in front of his thin lips. “And you didn’t tell me? All your life is all my life too! We’ve known each other since forever, dude! Does Wooyoung already know? Do the others? I’m offended”.

Mingi was quick to put all reasoning aside and pout rather childishly, deciding that San telling anyone else before him was something crucial. San barely held back an obnoxious high-pitched laugh and quickly shook his head, patting his knee to reassure him. “Wooyoung was the only one, until now at least”.

Mingi huffed out a deep breath and something that sounded like “Of course he was” and finally relaxed his back against the worn out pillows, only to tense back once again looking even more alarmed than before.

“If that’s your job, how am I supposed to replace you tonight? I can’t talk with ghosts! In fact, I probably would have to die to do that! And I refuse” He panicked, scrunching his face in a concerned scowl when San all but let out another giggle.

He clearly found it entertaining.

“Calm down. You’ll only need to listen to them venting out and say the right things at the right moment” he advised him, stretching his arms on the back of the sofa and crossing his legs.

Mingi was kind of expecting to see him click his fingers and make a glass of water appear out of nowhere. He suddenly looked like a wizard of some sort in his eyes.

“But Isn’t that what a psychologist does?” Mingi looked like a confused puppy, with big brown eyes wide open and his head slightly tilted to the side.

San smiled tenderly and threw a glance behind their backs, where a narrow and obscure corridor stretched out.Wooyoung was probably getting ready in one of the rooms in there.

“More or less, but this is way cooler and it actually works” he proudly stated, chin high and a sharp arrogance in his tone of voice. “How? And what am I supposed to do?” Mingi was definitely curious now, more than he had been frightened.

San gathered his lips in a pout and thought about his answer for a couple of seconds, then his comfortable and confident smile came back.

“I would rather show you my great abilities, but my date is going to be ready in a few minutes and he becomes fussy if I make him wait for too long. So the paranormal demonstration will have to wait”.

Mingi rolled his eyes at San’s cocky attitude and prompted him to start talking with impatient hand movements. His friend unfortunately had a knack for talking big and acting mighty, never actually cutting to the chase.

“I can connect to the underworld. Or better said, the spirits always find their way to me and force me to listen to their problem. It’s really like being a psychologist, only I don’t get overpaid and they like to tease the hell out of me if I’m not pliant. But they only want to find their loved ones, most of the times. Same thing with the living ones”.

Mingi shivered cold when San said that, but gulped the anxiety down and nodded along with his explanation. It actually made sense, ignoring the fact that it was a very unusual topic.

"So I figured that opening an activity based on my talent was the easiest way to work this out without me turning mad. Plus, Koreans are incredibly superstitious, so it’s not hard to make a living”.

San briefly licked his dry lips and bent forward, reaching over to the small coffee table near their bent knees.

“Most of my clients are old ladies or sleep deprived middle aged men on the brick of a nervous breakdown. They don’t even care about the supernatural stuff, so it’s all about what you say and how deep you can make it sound.

You have the deepest voice I’ve heard in my lifetime, so it’s not going to be that hard for you. They want advice, but they don’t want it from you. They want to hear the truth from their dead mother or brother. Sometimes it’s a friend, sometimes a pet. I had an old man asking me to connect him with his deceased cow once”.

Mingi laughed and actually got comforted by San’s easygoingness. It didn’t sound as bad and scary now. He still had no idea how to make it work, but his ghost whisperer of a friend was doing a great job at making fun of his own line of work to reassure him.

“What can I say then? How should I speak? Is it too much if I do it like _this?_ ” He asked, slightly nervous once again. San openly laughed at his attempt at making a rougher and lower voice, shacking both his head and his arms in his direction.

“That’s way too much! Let me show you”.


	2. Chapter 2

Until now, Mingi had to deal with two really old ladies that had showered him with compliments on his handsome face and long legs for the entire hour of the session. They had squeezed, pinched and felt his lean muscles over a hundred times.

That had been the main obstacle, since the ladies seemed to be more interested in his looks than the dead husbands they where trying to connect with.

He then had tried to fit them underneath the small coffee table, but despite the many ways he had tried to knot his knees together, almost resembling a pretzel at some point, he had to accept the fact that his shins where still going to be seen from the other side. He had felt unpleasantly vulnerable.

A middle aged man had entered the cramped living space just then, surprising Mingi in a rather awkward position. He hadn’t said anything about it and silently sat down, an insecure smile on his round face and his arms occupied. He had brought two cans full of kimchi and a gigantic bottle of homemade liquor.

At the end of their consultation, Bang -that was the thailandese man’s name- had insisted for them to cheer with two glasses full of the slimy and slightly reddish substance. So now Mingi was slightly tipsy and heavy headed.

Luckily none of the three costumers were regulars. San had made sure of it and written it down for in his leather booklet. It was a way of making sure that Mingi didn’t have to deal with invading and insistent questions about the real Medium’s whereabouts. San had planned his date night with Wooyoung pretty well, he had to give him that.

It was now almost midnight and only one costumer was left on the list.

Mingi prayed that if another old lady was going to show up, that at least this one wouldn’t try to squeeze his cheeks or sneakily pinch his inner thighs underneath the table.

He had started to wonder if it was something common among the older ladies in Korea, since both of the ones he had seen that night had most surely left bruises on the tender skin of his upper legs. 

So when Jung Yunho entered San’s common room, dimly lit with candles and orange-y fairly lights, Mingi barely held back an excited squeal.

The new costumer looked about his age and apparently had no liquor bottles hidden underneath his long coat. Or that he strongly hoped for.

“Hello” Yunho said, only briefly bowing his head. His voice sent shivers down Mingi’s spine. Despite it not being particularly low, it still had an edge to it, a roughness that had the boy clenching his fists against one of the multicolored carpets on the ground.

“Hello. If you’re ready, you can start by sitting down right in front of me” he smiled reassuringly, gesturing to the empty cushion with a pointed finger.

Yunho nodded quietly and kicked his shiny black shoes away, sitting down comfortably with a smooth motion.

Mingi hadn’t found the strength to cast his eyes away from his very lean body, attentively following his every move. He blamed the alcohol, not knowing how to explain that feeling otherwise. He almost felt spellbound to him.

Sure, Yunho was undeniably good looking and really tall -something that Mingi strived to find in his partners- but he still was a stranger. Mingi shrugged off that weird, almost dizzying feeling, and fixed his eyes on his own hands.

Even with that distraction, he still kept glancing back to him. Readjusting and preparing the props that San had left for him was of no use against Yunho’s captivating presence. He had a strong aura, Mingi realized, it was almost as if he could physically perceive it.

Of course he found him really attractive and despite his attempts at keeping it low-key, he himself knew it was probably really obvious anyway.

The graceful and confident way in which he had sat down, facing him head on, almost had Mingi checking the booklet again. He clearly remembered reading that none of the costumers ever used San’s services before, not even once. So why did Yunho look so comfortable?

Maybe he liked to see a lot of Mediums and ghost whisperers, Mingi hypothesized. Or perhaps, that just was his way of carrying himself anywhere he went. Such self-assured people existed.

“Shall we start?” He asked, purposefully lowering the tone of his voice and closing his narrow eyes. As his friend had said before leaving, the atmosphere was a crucial element to make sure this worked smoothly.

When he heard the other clear his throat, Mingi squinted one eye open and stole a look at him. Yunho was nodding, eyes barely open and a small amused smile on his plump lips.

He didn’t look just comfortable, but rather smug. It had his heart tumble in his chest a little.

“Who are you here for?” He quietly whispered, trying hard not to smack his lips together to gather a bit of saliva on his tongue. His mouth suddenly felt ten times dryer than before. He was nervous.

“My brother” Yunho let out, voice steady and airy. Mingi felt a shiver run across his shoulders, forcing him to sit straighter. Something felt wrong, but he could’t quite put his finger on it just yet. He pushed forward, gulping down the anxiety.

“Was he really young?” He asked, eyes still closed and hands now slowly moving from one glass ball to the other. San had explained that those could be used to channel the energy of the spirits, working as the medium’s eyes in the otherworld.

Mingi had gasped loudly, shifting his big eyes from San’s amused expression to the spheres. They looked like giant jellies to him, but he could now clearly see the resemblance with a human eyeball.

Yunho shook his head and bit down on his lower lip, eyelids still heavy and half-closed. “It happened two years ago, he was eighteen. A car accident. But you can feel it already, can’t you?”.

Mingi swallowed thickly and nodded his head only once. The tips of his fingers were still dancing on the clear surface of the balls, but he desperately wished he could feel something more than just a sterile cold touch.

San had told him his hands turned boiling hot when he used them. That’s the real Medium’s power, Mingi thought.

“You were really close to each other” he said, trying to keep his voice from faltering near the end of the sentence. It was supposed to be a statement, but he was sure it sounded more like a question. Still, Yunho only agreed with a low hum and sat still.

“What do you need him for?” Mingi asked, now back on track with the short agenda of questions that San had advised him to ask.

_“They will probably start ranting about their problems at this point, you’re safe. You’ll just need to incite them to go on from time to time, say the right things at the right time”._

Mingi had kept those words in the back of his mind for the whole night, taking comfort from them whenever he felt dangerously insecure about his act.

“I thought you said you can feel it? He’s the one that’s been calling me” Yunho replied confidently, making Mingi almost choke on his own spit.

_“Code red! He’s not ranting! He’s not ranting!”._

That’s what his mind was only capable of screaming for a good half minute. But all the young costumer probably saw was a very rigid Mingi, nodding almost mechanically to his every word.

“Of course I can. I know” he had carefully replied, opening his tired eyes to glance at the crammed coffee table.He still had the rice. Mingi took a deep breath and did what San had lastly thought him, now a little more confident and comfortable with that little show he had learned to put up.

San had assured him that it was going to work with whoever was going to ask him for a connection with the otherworld. Yunho looked like a difficult one, hence, perfect for this trick.

“Put your hands on the table please, with your palms facing the celling” he instructed him.Mingi then ceremoniously took a fist of withe rice grains out of one of the traditional ceramic pots and shook it a little, closing his eyes while the little bells on his bracelet loudly clanked together.

San had bought it in a thrift store in _Insadong,_ just to help with his own little shows. It seamed that even a true Medium needed a little help from time to time. He took in a deep breath and dramatically opened his hand, letting all the rice bounce off the table and spill on Yunho’s lap.

The sticky rice grains glued together in small groups and deposited on the boy’s wide palms, forming weird patterns. It didn’t mean anything really, but in those circumstances it could’ve meant everything for a superstitious client.

 _“They read in between the lines even when there are no lines to read at all!”_ San had giggled.

In fact, when he had did that gag on the old man Mingi had barely held back a laugh and a proud smile. The costumer had gasped really loud and clapped his hands twice, looking up at him with impatient shiny black eyes, clearly waiting for his next move.

But Yunho didn’t look affected at all. His expression held both boredom and something that looked like a faint trace of amusement. He didn’t utter a single word and never took his big eyes off of Mingi’s face.

 _“Of course he’s not going to be surprised, he’s a teenager! We don’t trust this magic stuff that easily”_ he bit his lower lip, thinking about what his next move should be. Yunho was going to give him an headache for sure, Mingi groaned.

San had showed him a couple of techniques that involved candles, but he wasn’t sure that playing with fire in his condition was the best idea. That liquor had seriously started to kick in, especially during the last ten minutes.

Mingi batted his eyelashes and shook his head a little, trying to keep his dizzy mind at bay and as low-key as possible.

He honestly thought he was doing an okay job, but that was probably because he hadn’t noticed the glint in Yunho’s candle lit eyes and the way his mouth had twitched at the corners. He looked entertained to a certain degree but also ready to call Mingi out any moment.

“What does it mean?” Yunho asked, attentively studying the conglomerates of rice still on his palms. Mingi coughed abruptly and blinked his eyes, bewildered.

“Well” he muttered, continuously shifting his gaze between the other’s very big hands and his serious face. Mingi shouldn’t have let his mind run free, however he couldn’t help but stare at his long fingers. He had a couple of silver rings adorning them too.

He really should’ve kept his focus on the wobbly show he was putting up, but Yunho was too much of an attention stealer. His gaze kept going back to his big brown eyes, definitely deeper than any he had ever seen, mysterious and full of secrets.

Mingi had no idea what was in store for him.

“See how the grains stuck together so firmly? That is because … because your brother is very determined to contact you. He’s … Do you see how many rice clumps fell on your hands? There are three. That means he wants to ask three things to you” he stuttered.

Mingi was now officially on the brick of a nervous breakdown.

The amount of lies he had spewed out in the span of a few minuted were enough to make his stomach churn in guilt. To make it all worse, Yunho had a barely visible smile on his small but plump lips.

 _“I’m a horrible person! Horrible! Now he thinks that his brother is actually going to reach out to him. How in the world am I going to pull this off?!”_ Mingi despaired, clamping the rough cloth of his jeans in between his shaking fingers.

What he failed to see though, was Yunho’s slightly raised eyebrows and the humorous laugh about to slip out of his mouth.

“Is he?”.

“Yes” Mingi’s answer was delivered probably too quickly, but an idea had suddenly popped into his frenetic mind and he felt desperate to put it into action. If he was going to overcome this crisis, he was going to ask San for a life-lasting favor as a form of payment.

_“Screw money! The amount of stress I’m getting from this can’t be refund with something that cheap”._

“How can I talk with him?” Yunho asked, maybe forcing the excitement a bit too much. He didn’t worry, Mingi looked way too focused on keeping himself in check to actually catch on his act.

It was easy to say that between the two, he was surely the better actor.

“I know it’s hard to believe, Yunho-ssi, but we’ll use an Ouija board” Mingi carefully said, briefly looking underneath the coffee table to retrieve the object.

Yunho swiped his eyes on Mingi’s hunched back, biting his lower lip at the sight of his tense shoulders. They were broad enough to stretch the thick material of his sweater perfectly, no creases in sight.

“But isn’t it just a table game?” He asked, creasing his brows in the middle of his high forehead. Mingi gulped quietly and shook his head, forcing a small reassuring smile on his thin lips. “Only if used as one. Mediums like me … we know how to maneuver our way around a tool this powerful”.

Mingi realized perhaps a little too late that he had definitely exaggerated with that last statement, but Yunho had only nodded solemnly and clenched his fingers.

“Can I move my hands now?” He then asked, studying Mingi’s unsure moves. He was setting up the board with such care that it almost had Yunho scoffing out loud.

Keeping his cover was proving to be more difficult than expected, probably because the so-called-Medium was just so damn naive. Yunho found the boy extremely endearing, enough to steal his attention from what he had decided was going to be his mission for the night.

“No!” Mingi abruptly exclaimed.

“The rice grains are necessary for this part too. Otherwise your brother won’t know you agreed on the connection”.

Looking at the client’s expression, Mingi felt a burst of confidence tingle his skin. Yunho didn’t look as skeptical and was now nodding along to his words, probably thinking that all his acts now had started to make sense.

Mingi mentally patted himself on the back and inhaled deeply, placing the tip of his left index finger on the little movable triangle of the Ouija board. Then, he realized that he was going to need Yunho’s finger too in order to make it work.

_“Damn it! It was going too well. I just can’t contradict myself that quickly”._

Trying to keep his cool, Mingi decided to take a little detour before attempting the real thing. He couldn’t ask his client to move his hands now, when he had so passionately denied him just a few seconds before.

So, “What was his name?” He carefully asked, also advising Yunho to close his eyes along with him. At least that way he wasn’t going to see his agitated behavior and the uneasiness carved in every line of his expression.

Yunho complied silently to his request and murmured “Jongho” in a very low tone. Mingi’s heart yet again twitched in a mix of guilt and pity, but doing his best he collected himself and asked more about his little brother.

“He was very reserved, that’s why we fought a lot. But he wasn’t distant or cold to any family member, he just didn’t want to bother anyone with his own problems. He was a very cute younger brother” Yunho confesses, successfully getting emotional even with that brief description. It wasn't all pretend, after all.

It was just that Jongho wasn’t the dead one.

Mingi tried to ignore his painfully straining throat and somehow managed to keep his emotions under control.

His head kept spinning from the booze still circling in his veins and something very much like remorse constantly threatened to empty his stomach, but he forced himself to end the session as soon as possible.

“He heard you. I … can sense it clearly. He’s really strong” he stammered, opening his tired eyes just as Yunho threw his open. Mingi had probably said the right thing, because the other looked full of enthusiasm now.

“Yes, he has always been the strongest of his friends”.

Feeling relieved, he took a step further and fixed his heavy eyes on a lit candle across the room. The flame was flickering in a strong, constant swing and the wax was slowly dribbling down its sides.

_“If I am lucky enough and if the flame quivers just at the right time, I might be able to end this safely”._

Mingi gulped down for what felt like the hundredth time in the span of half an hour and briefly closed his eyes. Yunho observed him quietly, trying to keep his amusement hidden.

He was dying to burst in a hearty laugh, but that was going to ruin his plans, so he just kept still and watched Mingi work.

 _“Looks like he’ll need a little help”_ he thought when the Medium anxiously bit down on his lip and asked Jongho to show his presence somehow.

Now, San had warned Mingi to not go as far as pretending that a real ghost was going to show up, but he couldn’t think of anything else to quickly solve the situation.

_What harm can it do? I can tell him he got scared and disappeared if it goes wrong”._

But that didn’t happen. In fact, when Mingi shakily asked the empty space behind Yunho’s shoulders to cooperate with them, the candle’s flame suddenly rose up and swayed dangerously.

Mingi couldn’t help the loud yelp that left his mouth at that very moment, naturally startled by the event. Yunho’s fingers twitched, wanting to go up and cover his mouth to prevent a delighted smile to slip out.

“He’s very strong. Saw that? It’s a sign … that we should start right away” Mingi stuttered, now asking Yunho to get rid of the rice grains on his left hand and put his finger next to his own.

“What do you want to ask him?” Mingi mindlessly inquired, keeping his gaze locked on the candle. The fire was normal now, just twinkling lightly.

“Didn’t you say he is the one wanting to ask me three things?” Yunho countered back. That almost had Mingi banging his head against the coffee table in a self-reprimand.

_“Focus! Damn it!”_

“Right!” He squeaked, instructing the young man to copy him and concentrate solely on the board. “Let’s see what he wants” he murmured, torturing the inside of his cheek with his molars.

He had planned to slightly push the plastic triangle with his hand, stopping the little hole of the tool above random letters.

However, before Mingi could put his plan in action, the thing started to move on its own.

He checked numerous times, abandoning his arm to whatever force was dragging it around, but he was sure that neither him nor Yunho was pushing. Not with his physical strength, at least.

“You” Mingi slowly read, collecting the letters as the triangle stopped to highlight a new one. His airways were now officially blocked by a knot of fear, his chest hurting from the absence of oxygen.

“Are” Yunho’s voice startled him, resounding deep and intense in between the four walls of San’s hunted living room. Mingi was now sure of it, as he could’t even think about another explanation: his friend’s house was lived in by real spirits. His free hand strongly clumped down on his upper thigh, trying to hold himself still and not run away from that place.

“In” Yunho had now lifted his gaze from the board and fixated his somber gaze on Mingi’s watery eyes. His attention was still casted down on the letters, so he didn’t see the way Yunho’s lips twitched in a dark smirked directed his way.

“Trouble” Mingi gasped loudly, abruptly lifting his gaze to face the other boy.

That was the moment when he started to get a grasp of what was really happening. From the very start of that last session, Mingi had thought he was the one in control of the situation. His stomach clenched painfully when he realized that in reality it had been the complete opposite.

He wasn’t that dense, so a glance at Yunho’s maliciously sinister expression was all he needed to put the pieces together.

As his mouth slowly opened, letting out useless gasps of air, Yunho cleared his low voice and briefly licked his lips. Mingi was visibly terrorized and it looked like Yunho was really enjoying himself .

“I was going to come here and punish the boy calling himself a Medium by scaring him off” Yunho said, lifting his right hand. As his long fingers clicked together, all the lit candles started to crackle dangerously, flames swaying as if a wild wind was hauling them around.

Mingi tried to find in himself the strength to get up and run out of the apartment, but he quickly found out that he was stuck to the ground, unable to move.

Yunho smirked and pinched the thigh sticking out from the underside of the coffee table with his free hand. Mingi almost choked on his own saliva when Yunho flirtatiously winked his way.

“But I think that I changed my mind to something way more fun”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is barely proof read and just the beginning of a very fun night for our Yungi (wink wonk) since I can't write less than 3000 per chapter.  
> Enjoy!

After Yunho’s rather menacing statement a few seconds went by, soaked in a freezing cold silence.

Mingi placed the large palm of his hand on his own chest and felt his heart beat frantically against it, thumping erratically in his head and drowning out every other sound.

Yunho only deepened his smirk at the sight of a visibly frightened Mingi and solemnly clicked his fingers together.

All the lights, including the pretty strands of fairy lights draped on the walls of San’s living room, suddenly turned off. Only a few candles were left aglow, barely enough to properly illuminate the small space they were still comfortably sat in.

Mingi gasped and quickly casted a look to his now semi-dark surroundings, basically jumping on the spot as the entrance door loudly locked itself closed.

He had been considering running away for the past minute, but now all possibilities of a safe escape had been tossed out of the window.

_“Damn you and your stupid magic!”._

“Who are you? Thanos?” Mingi joked, letting a humorless laugh slip out of his dry lips.

Yunho only chuckled, slowly shaking his head “Uh? I wish I was. I would be a lot more powerful then this” he murmured, tickling the air with his fingers.

Mingi could only look at his apparently gentle gestures, gaping at how the flames of the still lighten candles followed the eerie movements of his digits. Mingi was now officially speechless, full on shivering in his still slightly damp and cold red sweater.

He was literally manipulating an element, what could he want more?

“Still, I’m a ghost of a pretty high leverage. You’re lucky, not many humans get to see someone like me in their lifetime”.

Mingi had felt the strong urge to scoff at the dead boy’s words, but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut.

He could be plenty annoying when he wanted to and Yunho had been literally playing with fire until that very moment. He didn’t want to risk his life.

“Then why do I get to?” He managed to utter, pinching his thigh to stop himself from stuttering pathetically.

He had no idea why, but suddenly all he could think about was a documentary about cheetahs he had seen with his friend Hongjoong a couple days prior.

Mingi remembered the narrator saying that predators like them could clearly perceive the fear of their preys and use it to their advantage to spot and kill them.

In that moment, with his eyes so dark and gaze so sharp, feline smile on his thin lips and attitude uncomfortably overconfident, Yunho perfectly resembled one of those cheetahs that had Mingi stare big eyed at the television.

“I don’t know how much you know about Korean ghosts” Yunho begun, clicking his fingers a couple of times. Mingi obviously let it distract him from the other’s words.

He squeaked loudly when he felt his arms magically move, fixing themselves on the small of his back as if they were being tied.

The feeling of a rope holding them together was definitely there, but Yunho hadn’t moved at all from his spot on the other side of the coffee table and there was nobody else other than them in San’s apartment.

“You’re the head of a big gang of ghosts that wants me dead for no particular reason? Are your ghost subordinates tying me up right now? Is that it? Do you want me to die because you’re bored? Is afterlife really that depressing?”.

Mingi spewed out questions at the speed of light, frenetically searching in Yunho’s deep eyes an answer he wasn’t even sure he wanted to find.

The ghost slowly shook his head, amused smile still in place and now stretching even wider.

Yunho had begun to think of that one as a lucky night. Mingi was definitely a bad liar but an interestingly entertaining one at that.

“Not at all. Korean ghosts are, like the other spirits all over the world, kept in a limitless and boundless space for various reasons. Whichever they may be, they have one thing in common: they’re unfinished business that needs to be fulfilled. That is called the _won-han_. It sounds all high and mighty, but it’s a pain in the ass really”.

So, like San had explained to him that afternoon, it was true that his clients mostly asked for a connection with someone that they had an affectionate bond with, that the ghosts mostly searched for the missing link of whatever had lead to their death.

That was their _won-han_ and interacting with their loved ones was probably their ultimate mission to find peace.

Mingi nodded slowly in understanding, also trying to subtly rub his wrists together to get a feel of whatever was keeping him from moving.

It if was a common rope, he maybe could’ve used the flame of the candles nearest to his back to set himself free.

Yunho clicked his tongue to train the boy’s attention on himself once again. _“He’s as vigilant as a damn guard dog”_ Mingi moaned to himself, shifting uncomfortably on his now numb behind.

“Among the other types of ghosts, I’m what you would call a Virgin ghost, a Bachelor. But I’m actually very far from the meaning you would normally give that word”.

As Yunho languidly winked his way, Mingi felt his skin tingle all over. It was as if a colony of ants had begun to wildly run up and down his body.

“It just means that I died before I could become a full adult, but I was still made into a tenant. And that leads us to this exact moment, my dear fake-Medium”.

Mingi should’ve seen this coming, but he still froze in his place. All the nervous prickling of his body long forgotten to welcome a new type of frenzy.

His mind was going completely nuts, trying to fabricate a story that would save him from whatever this ghost boy had decided to do with him.

_“He knows I’m a liar. I’m screwed! He knew I was lying all along”_ his thought were high pitched and delirious, an endless loop stuck in the back of his head.

“What .. are you talking about?” He whispered, still managing to use a steady tone of voice to stutter out is question.

Yunho let out a rather heavy sigh and quietly got up, stretching his lean body with a satisfied groan. It almost looked like he was mocking poor Mingi for not being able to move from his spot on the floor.

Because now that the dead boy had made him think about it, he actually felt himself not being able to move his legs at all. That’s when a sheer panic took control of his muscles, making his limbs twitch painfully in their stillness.

Mingi had no idea of what kind of dark ghostly magic was been used on him, but he didn’t like it at all.

_“Maybe I passed out because of that strong liquor I drank before. Or I’m simply hallucinating”_ he desperately reasoned within himself, following Yunho’s elegant shadow as it walked around the couch.

More than a hypothesis, it was a silent prayer. Mingi was seriously hoping to be dreaming.

“Mingi” the standing boy repeated his name a few times, always with the samedragged and sluggish tone of voice.

“You’re the worst but most determined liar I’ve ever met”.

Mingi deeply breathed in and bit the inside of his cheek, casting his head down in shame, cheeks slightly flushed.

It was nothing new, since every friend of his had always reprimanded him of being almost a manic liar, but hearing it from Yunho’s dominating persona was taking a different toll on him.

“I was considering letting you off easy but as I said before, you make me want to punish you in new ways. You make me want to have fun with you”.

That statement was enough to have the apples of Mingi’s cheeks fire up and a wave of scorching heat travel up his stomach and neck. He felt embarrassed and slightly thrilled at the same time.

_“I’m definitely going crazy, he has me under some kind of dark magic”_ he presumed, not being able to find the strength to counter back to that ambiguous statement.

Mingi would’ve normally replied with words dripping sarcasm, but it was as if Yunho had gotten his tongue tied too.

“It’s my job after all, to teach a lesson to whoever dares using the Otherworld as as source of income” Yunho added, now returning back to his original spot in front of the table. He crouched down on his knees to grazed Mingi’s hot face with the tip of his spell casting fingers.

Mingi had desperately wanted to retreat, but he soon found out to be completely helpless and unable to do anything but breathe.

“It is my duty to make sure you won’t ever pretend to be a real Medium again. What you did is really bad. You do understand it, right?” Yunho whispered, still a breath away from Mingi’s still frame.

The boy tried to shake his head and disagree, but from his full lips barely escaped a series of suffocated whimpers.

“No? I’ll make sure to make you understand then. We’ll have fun, you’ll see”.

The ghost boy patted his head a few times and stood up to his full height again, clicking his fingers for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Mingi jolted loudly as he felt his body levitate and rotate on his own.

His legs smoothly got out from their confinement under the coffee table and elongated to their full length, drawing out a pleased sound from the bottom of Yunho’s throat.

He hadn’t been able to properly see Mingi’s body proportions, but the tingling feeling that had invested the bottom of his stomach at the reveal had been definitely worth the wait.

Yunho had already decided Mingi’s fate and couldn’t wait to get his hands all over him.

The click produced by Yunho’s long fingers resounded in the younger boy’s empty mind a few times, leaving him in a bottomless pit of anxiety.

Mingi had no idea of what was about to happen and that made him want to scream and trash all over the place. What was worse, was that he wasn’t able to even move his tongue now.

That’s how Yunho’s absurd ghost powers easily manhandled him to bend over the coffee table, Ouija board long forgotten and falling off to the side.

Mingi followed the tiny triangle they had used to play the game as it slipped on the carpet with a soundless thump.

He felt just like that piece of plastic, unable to prevent dropping on the ground and incapable of getting back up on its own.

He whined long and loud, with his characteristic deep growl following right behind. That’s when Yunho decided then to take pity on the boy and let his tongue free of the spell.

“I didn’t do anything! I wasn’t trying to make money, I swear! It was just for …fun!” Mingi shouted with his whole chest, not even once thinking about mentioning San.

He was in trouble and it actually was his best friend’s fault for having put him in that situation, but he had agreed to it and went as far as throwing San’s precious advices in the trash without a second thought. He had been the one at fault from the moment Yunho had walked in the living room.

Mingi was for sure a liar, but he wasn’t a snitch and sure as hell wasn’t a bad friend. There was no way he was going to confess to a scary ghost like Yunho that his childhood friend was the real Medium making a job out of his talent.

_“Whatever he’s going to do with me, I can take”_ he reassured himself, still breathing heavily for having shouted so loud just a few seconds prior.

When he looked up, tummy now pressed uncomfortably against the surface of the table and knees barely grazing the ground, Yunho was standing to his right. He had his arms resolutely crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his lips.

“You know what? My job gets more boring as time goes by and you’re like a fresh gust of wind for me. I like you”.

Mingi groaned but didn’t answer, passively feeling Yunho’s fingers drape across the nape of his neck and then down his back.

The sweater was doing a very poor job at keeping his body fully covered, since at some point the hem had lifted, exposing a strip of skin on his left side to the warm air of the room.

“You’re quite the actor. I’m honestly impressed with how quickly you managed to come up with solutions as I tried to put you in trouble” Yunho deeply chuckled, shamelessly dragging Mingi’s shirt up his torso.

They boy gasped and told him off multiple times, only to be shut up by Yunho’s harsh words, threatening to bewitch his mouth once again.

“I wasn’t acting” Mingi still spitted out, not even thinking about what he was saying. At that point the need to talk back to Yunho had taken over his coherence.

It was as if Mingi’s mind had put a sign and openly declared that everything was fine as long as it was untrue and in contrast with whatever the ghost had to say.

“Still lying I see. You don’t have a filter, do you?” Yunho smirked and removed every article of clothing from Mingi’s lanky body, leaving him only in his thin white boxers.

All it took was another stupid click of his stupid magical fingers.

Mingi literally growled and forced his legs to move and kick the boy as hard as he could. It obviously didn’t work, since his thighs had been constricted by that mysterious force against the legs of the table.

The position he had been forced in was far too exposing for his liking and the direction their session was headed to far too obvious, even in his extremely foggy mind.

“I kind of wanted to play a game with you. It involved removing a piece of clothing every time you were to be dishonest with me. But I guess that won’t be necessary now. My bad, I was way too impatient to have you like this”.

Mingi shivered as his underwear suddenly disappeared as well, now laying in a pile with his other stuff in an unseen corner of the living room.

“I would’ve won against you at that game” Mingi announced, biting down his lip as he felt the static air of the living room touch his bare skin. A shiver made the hair on his legs stand up all at once, Yunho had gotten even closer to him.

Slightly bending down, he was boldly caressing Mingi’s skin, dragging the tips of his long fingers them from his turgid nipples down to his navel, shamelessly grazing the tip of his now semi-erect dick.

Mingi trembled with every touch, torturing his own mouth with bites and licks as he felt the pit of his stomach coil with something uncomfortably warm.

He was liking the attention and that didn’t exactly reason well with his conscience.

_“He’s dead, for crying out loud! I’m getting aroused to someone’s soul mending with my family jewels. Lord forgive me for I am definitely gonna sin”._

“You would’ve ended up with your ass up in the air anyway” Yunho blatantly scoffed, interrupting his train of thoughts and pressing down his large palm against the curve of his butt.

Mingi sighed roughly, as he could clearly feel the cold metal of Yunho’s rings dig his skin.

That rapidly flashed him back to the first time he had noticed how big and manly the dead boy’s hands were.

He had almost involuntarily fantasized about having them threading across his figure and now it was actually happening.

That thought alone was enough to make his insides churn with pleasure once again, driving him to clench his thighs in order to provide his dangling cock with some sort of friction.

Yunho was quick to notice the way Mingi perked up whenever he touched the valley in between his asscheeks with the silver, taking advantage of that newly discovered weakness of his to tease him.

“Why are you trembling so intensely when I haven’t even touched you properly yet? You want me that bad? From the moment you saw me, right?”.

He chuckled loudly when Mingi swallowed a thick lump of nervousness down his throat and whimpered one word only, his breathing slightly less ragged than before.

“Rings” he whines.

“What?” Yunho counters back, using both hands to spread Mingi’s ass.

He briefly licks his lips at the sight of his asshole, seemingly still untouched and tight.

The skin there was as soft as in the rest of his body, of a creamy tan texture that had the ghost’s mouth literally water from wanting a taste.

“Just … Your rings feel good” Mingi grunted out, focusing on the cold bite of the metal.

“Oh, so you also know how to be honest! Good to know” Yunho mocked him, clicking his finger for the umpteenth time that night.

Mingi was sure he was going to have nightmares and maybe even develop a phobia of snaps from that moment onward.

“I am always honest” he murmured, gasping mid sentence to the feeling of Yunho dripping what felt like lube directly on his opening.

_“So he can make things appear and disappear to with those clicks of his”._

“That’s freezing cold!” He voiced, abandoning his head to rest it against the wooden surface of the coffee table.

Yunho insistingly stroked his index finger all over Mingi’s rim and smirked, fixing his gaze on what he could see of the younger’s face. He was cutely scrunching up his nose, eyebrows drawing together and forehead creasing slightly.

His hips had begun to move, as to spur him to actually do something.

He probably wasn’t even aware of the movements of his body and that made Yunho even fonder of him.

“I like how you complain about everything but the fact that a literal ghost is about to fuck the living shit out of you”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, almost 3000 words of pure filth!  
> This is like my third or fourth time writing smut, so I hope to get better as time goes by.  
> Okay, I'll leave you to it now!  
> Thank you for reading.

Yunho fingered him with his rings still on, opening him up with slow but deep strokes of his long fingers against the boy’s walls. It turned out that Mingi wasn’t a virgin, not at all. It had been easy to tell, since from the very first moment Yunho’s middle finger started prodding at his hole, Mingi had bucked his hips upwards, eagerly penetrating himself.

Yunho had smiled, a very satisfied glint in his big eyes as Mingi kept indirectly asking for more, letting whines and trembling whimpers fall from his slightly open mouth every few seconds.

That’s when Yunho got a brilliant idea and circled the coffee table until his knees were in front of Mingi’s sweat covered face. He twisted his fingers to accomodate the new angle but still pushed them as deep as they could go.

Seeing Mingi's mouth now completely agape and dripping saliva from one side, Yunho grinned widely and unceremoniously teared his black slacks open.

“Don’t” Mingi managed to pant, only briefly shaking his head.

Yunho quickly glanced at him, fixing his attention on the boy’s heavy eyes. The weak comment had kind of influenced Yunho to stop, seeing Mingi already emptied of all his energy, but he only shrugged his shoulders and kept removing his own clothes with his free hand.

He was supposed to punish him, even if he had become rather fond of Mingi.

“I don’t like giving head” he then added, looking up to show his now prominent pout to Yunho’s serious face.

That comment was enough to make Yunho chuckle lightly and forget all about that burdensome feeling that had taken over his chest, even if only for a short period of time.

 _“There’s something just so damn cute about him”_ he couldn’t help but think, while lazily stroking his long shaft.

“That’s even better” Yunho voiced, winking teasingly down at Mingi. He then pressed three fingers deep in his ass and clicked his fingers in order toblock the boy’s head up.

It was as if a rope was holding Mingi’s neck up. It wasn’t really chocking him, but its presence couldn’t easily be ignored.

Yunho draped his thumb on Mingi’s plump lips and suffocated his little whines by inserting it whole in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

“Who would think that such a big boy could whimper this pathetically for a bunch of fingers?” Yunho laughed airily, slowly moving his thumb in and out of Mingi’s ajar mouth.

That moment ended rather quickly, since Yunho had become really impatient to swap his hand with his cock.

When he first felt Mingi’s pink tongue struggle to lick the underside of his tip, Yunho exhaled a deep breath and squeezed his eyes closed, forcing himself to fuck Mingi’s mouth slowly, just to let him briefly get used to the invading feeling.

Unlike his asshole, that was still tightly sucking in his three fingers, Mingi’s mouth was kind of big and sloppy, extremely wet because of all the saliva that had now dripped down his chin. Yunho found himself enjoying that blowjob like he never had before.

“Look at me” he ordered as he started to speed up his thrusts, timing the blows of his finger with those of his hips.

That’s what made Mingi start to choke and shiver, making that pleasantly warm feeling coil even faster in his core.

The helpless boy arched his back and pushed his chin towards Yunho, trying to take more of his cock down his throat. He was seriously getting off to the feeling of being used and had now desperately started to want to release.

“You just keep lying to me, uh? Saying you don’t like giving head and then whimpering like a bitch just to get your mouth fucked harder”.

Just as Yunho finished speaking, he felt Mingi’s asshole strongly spasm around his cock. Casting a look down, Yunho was met with teary eyes, semi-closed and distant.

That lost look made him smirk and speed up the hand still working him open, thrusting one more time inside his mouth just to hold him against his navel for a couple of seconds.

Mingi choked once again, lips stretched widely around Yunho’s girth and asshole twitching, suddenly empty. Yunho had in fact removed his fingers at once, leaving him on the edge of an orgasm.

Before Mingi could even start to properly complain, Yunho removed his still hard cock from his slack mouth and kneeled down right behind him, slapping his behind two times on his cheek just to hear him squeak loudly.

“You’re a piece of shit” Mingi spewed out, just to harshly bite down on his plump bottom lip to quiet himself down. Yunho had started flicking his super sensitive balls, holding the tip of his flushed cock in between his index and thumb.

“Silly of you to think I would let you finish this quickly” Yunho said, enclosing Mingi’s dick in a fist to start tugging at it.

Just as the boy was about to speak his mind once again, the dead boy successfully silenced him by using his other thumb to penetrate his now slick and open hole.

Then, “I’ve been wanting to have you like this ever since I sat down in front of you” Yunho whispered, pressing the thick silver adorning his thumb past the ring of muscles of Mingi’s asshole.

“Do you know how hard it was not to bend you over this table right from the start? Knowing damn well that you deserved it?”.

The boy yelped loudly but wordlessly pushed back against the finger, only to drop his hips back down because of the slight discomfort given by the hard surface of the table.

Yunho still let him rock himself back and forth like that for a few minutes, occasionally twisting his wrist to hear his naturally low voice hit high pitches and tremble lightly.

“I knew you were going to be a good match to me. The more I edge you, the more you like it.” Yunho grinned, squeezing Mingi’s head once before releasing his cock from the unbearably tight hold.

“Stop” Mingi babbled, hips still moving on their own to meet Yunho’s lazy thrusts. The ghost boy only snickered and replaced his thick finger with the opening of the lube bottle, directly squeezing the sticky substance inside of him.

“Like you actually mean it” Yunho scoffed, mindlessly listening to Mingi’s never ending lies.

He then resumed to finger him until Mingi’s rim turned of a bright pink, clenching strongly around his now sleek rings.

“More” the younger boy cried, fisting his hands behind his back, where the invisible rope had confined them.

Yunho slowed down his thrusts and bowed down to spit on Mingi’s already messy hole, spanking him in the process.

“You’re always contradicting yourself, aren’t you? What should I believe? Which one is the truth?”.

“More! Is the truth! I’m not lying, I never lie!” Mingi sobbed, withering under Yunho’s unforgiving finger fucking.

The ghost boy spanked him two more times, using his free hand to spread Mingi’s now red cheeks once again. His asshole was sucking in his slim fingers just right, seemingly never tired of being stimulated.

“You never lie, uh?” Yunho could only laugh at that.

“I’m going to be honest with you, since you clearly don’t know how to. I am dying to get my cock in you” the ghost grunted out, taking his forgotten dick in the palm of his hand, just to relieve some of the pressure so deeply built in his core.

“Do it” Mingi shamelessly spitted out, officially out of his mind.

It felt like an eternity that he was being played with and he honestly just wanted to be properly taken care of.

“But I love fingering you with my rings on. You take it just so well” Yunho confessed, now pinching the inside of Mingi’s white thighs to leave red spots all over them.

Mingi whimpered and tried to close his legs, only gaining a good spanking in return. “Oh! I want those sweet old ladies back right now. This hurts so much worse!” He complained, fiercely biting down on his lip.

Yunho cocked his head to the side, momentarily confused by the younger’s comment, but simply shrugged it off and kept spotting his soft skin with light pinches.

Despite the way Mingi had now started to flap on the coffee table, trying to get away from the other’s attentions, Yunho was satisfied to feel his ass squeeze his fingers way more strongly now.

“Please! You like it so much that you’re ready to cum again” he commented, removing his touch at once.

Mingi was yet again left on the edge, denied of his release.

The long and rough moan that left his red lips was enough to have Yunho’s cock twitch. He just found Mingi’s timbre that attractive.

“Why?” Mingi continued to whimper, while Yunho sat himself on the couch right behind them. He smiled and clicked his fingers, watching as the younger floated all the way to him, finally on his back.

The invisible ropes had now tied Mingi’s hands above his head, exposing his whole torso to Yunho’s greedy eyes. His legs where shamelessly open and fixed to dangle in the air, leaving his most intimate parts in the ghost’s domain.

“Why?” Mingi asked once again, not really in order to gain an answer but simply to protest.

“Because you deserve it” Yunho answered, spreading his legs even wider to comfortably fit his body in between them.

Mingi’s wet lips were now a breath away from his own, looking so messy and just perfect. He slowly bent down and placed a peck on them, ignoring the salty taste of his own precum.

“Will you-” Mingi had tried to ask, only to be abruptly interrupted by Yunho’s flushed cock already prodding at his open hole. Yunho smirked as Mingi lost his words in a spiral of whimpers and swears.

“Will I what? Go ahead” he incited him, pushing his thick length fully inside of Mingi’s quivering body.

The friction of Yunho’s cock against his already overused walls was almost too much to handle, but Mingi gritted his teeth and focused on the tiny spark of absolute pleasure hiding behind all that uncomfortableness.

Yunho had probably sensed the way his whole body had tensed and tired to withdraw from his cock, so he promptly reached out one of his hands to fondle Mingi’s balls as a distraction.

The coldness of the rings was definitely more prominent on the sensitive portion of skin there and Mingi couldn’t help but react with a low and rumbly grunt.

“Let me cum” He had then managed to utter, words broken by the constant rocking of his body, sliding against the smooth leather of the couch with every thrust.

Yunho let a laugh break free from his chest and reached a hand out to grip Mingi’s hair, pulling his head so much that his neck had started to hurt.

But that sting was quickly surpassed by the shocking pleasure coming from his lower region. Yunho had found a way to angle his own body in order to dive his cock even deeper in him, reaching places Mingi didn’t even know were possible to feel.

Uncontrollable jolts of pleasure had now started to ripple right through him, intensified by the constant pressure applied by Yunho’s skilled fingers all over his balls and perineum.

“I’m gonna … cum“ Mingi sobbed, not knowing how to handle all those crazy sensations taking over his body.

Although Yunho had fought against himself to keep his demeanor under control up to that very moment, he also couldn’t help but become more vocal and moan loudly, losing himself in all the dirty sounds produced by their bodies colliding together.

“You take me like nobody else. Made for my cock” he roared, scowling down to admire how Mingi’s greedy rim molded around his shaft.

The slide was easy and comfortable, every move so smooth that it overwhelmed them both. It felt and sounded so dirty, almost too good to be true.

But the sight of Mingi spread out in front of him, legs now pulled loosely against his chest, cock flushed red and dripping with precum bouncing on his flat stomach from the strength of every thrust, successfully brought Yunho’s savage persona out.

“Cum then. Make yourself a mess” he seethed trough his teeth, diving now wildly inside of Mingi’s lose hole. The younger boy was more than ready to release, Yunho had kept him on the edge for almost an hour now.

So, as soon as the ghost moved his hands to his cock, barely holding it in between his ring adorned finger, Mingi whined loudly and convulsed for a good thirty seconds, crying from the intense pleasure.

“You’re so goddamn sexy” Yunho commented, keeping his previous pace but increasing the strength of every thrust. His hips slapped Mingi’s already red ass, making him whimper and struggle to get away.

Yunho groaned and pressed one hand on the boy’s throat, threatening to choke him for real if he didn’t stop trying to squirm away.

“Bet you would like that too. Having your airways blocked as all you can do is take my cock” he grunted, hips now stuttering and uncontrolled.

Yunho gave one deep thrust before his arms gave up, enclosing Mingi’s exhausted body under his.

“You just … What?“ Mingi stuttered, feeling the other’s cum shoot inside of him.

Yunho pecked his agape lips and smirked, giving a few more thrusts to finally ride out his own orgasm, fucking his cum inside of Mingi’s wet and messy hole.

“I made myself at home, just like you did with your Medium friend’s house” he grinned, before sliding off of his body and disappearing into thin air.


End file.
